


lips

by brightclam



Series: polyam SG1 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Episode: s02e22 Out of Mind, Episode: s03e01 Into the Fire, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post goa'uld possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Jack O'Neil wants to be alone. Teal'c finds him and refuses to let him suffer in silence.





	lips

**Author's Note:**

> my thoughts while writing this: how can i make this as gayly tender as possible and also consent is sexy kids
> 
> watching the episodes isn't strictly nessecary, all you need to know is hathor put a goauld in jack. it didn't have time to fully posses him but I bet it's still traumatic as hell.

——————

The door to the room that jack is lying in opens. He groans, shielding his face from the incoming light with a raised arm. The room is dark and empty of anything but military standard furniture, including the bunk bed jack is lying on the lower bunk of. Teal’c shadow stretches long across the floor as he looks Jack over. Finally he speaks, his voice perfectly measured.

“O’Neil. May I come in?”

O’Neil nods, a barely noticeable movement. Everything about him is subdued, where he is usually so vibrant. Part of it is the exhaustion clinging to his skin, but teal’c knows most of it has to do with the thin red scar that marks Jack’s neck. Teal’c can just barely see it in the dim room. Teal’c enters the room and shuts the door behind him, cutting off the bright light of the hallway and leaving them in darkness. In the privacy of the small room, Teal’c asks, his voice slightly more emotional than usual:

“Jack. Are you alright?”

Jack lets out a ragged breath, running his fingers over face and groaning. Slowly, he answers:

“Yes, it’s just been a hell of a day.”

Teal’c sighs quietly, knowing it’s been much more of that. He takes a few steps further until he’s standing next to the bed and then stops, crossing his arms behind his back.

“They say that you were implanted with a goa’uld. I am sorry, Jack. That is an experience I had hoped you would never have to go through.”

He can see Jack flinch at the words, and he tries his best not to regret saying them. Jack hesitates for a long moment, before changing the subject:

“I heard you left the sgc, when they wouldn’t look for us.”

Teal’c lets him distract from what they had been talking about, choosing to answer his implied question.

“Indeed. I have sworn my loyalty to your planet, but above that comes my loyalty to the team, and to you, Jack. I left to raise an army with which to rescue you.”

Jack finally smiles, though it’s weaker than his usual grins.

“You and Bra’tac count as an army now, do you?”  
Teal smiles and bows his head in agreement.

“An army we did not make. The people of chulak remain under Apophis’s thumb, though he no longer lives. In their minds, they are slaves, and despite my passion and words I could not change their minds.”

Jack sighs, the quiet sound loud in the silent room.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Teal’c. I know how much you want them to be free, and I want that to come true for you.”

Teal’c keeps his face neutral, but there’s affection showing in his dark eyes as he looks at Jack.

“Thank you, Jack.”

They sit together in a long moment of silence. Jack throws an arm over his face, obviously trying to hide the distress on his face. His eyebrows curl up and his forehead wrinkles with pain, and his eyes are wet. He doesn’t let any tears fall, but Teal’c knows his friend is hurting deeply. He wants to do what he can to help, so slowly he crouches by the bed and offers:

“Jack, would you allow me to join you on the bed?”

Jack laughs, the noise choked by his upset.

“Teal’c, I’m not sure you’ll fit.”

Teal’c smiles, appreciating the humor in the situation, before reaching out with a hand. He stops just before touching O’Neil’s side to ask:

“May I?”

O’Neil nods wordlessly, wanting to know where this is going.

Slowly, carefully, Teal’c rests his hand on O’Neil’s side. He waits a moment, just feeling the up and down of his chest as he breathes, before pushing gently. He rolls Jack from his back over to his side before carefully pushing him as close to the edge of the bed as he can. Then he pauses again, raising his eyebrow in a wordless question. Jack looks at the space that has opened up in the bed and nods slowly. 

Teal’c carefully contorts his large form into the bed, curling his torso and bending his limbs until he’s slotted in behind O’Neil. He leaves a careful inch of space between their bodies, but lays one of his arms over O’Neil is a subtle embrace. He can feel O’Neil stay tense for a moment before slowly relaxing into the physical contact. They’ve lain like that for a few moments in silence when he hears O’Neil speak again, at a whisper so quiet he can barely hear him:

“Teal’c, I think I’m ready.”

Teal’c hums low in his throat as he tries to think what could mean.

“Ready for what, Jack?”

There’s a sudden shuffling as Jack struggles to turn around, his legs bumping into Teal’c and his arms flailing. Finally he manages to get turned around so they’re face to face. He looks at Teal’c, those beautiful brown eyes of his so intense Teal’c feels like they’re burning right through him. 

“Ready for what we talked about before. Ready to say it.”

Teal’c is wordless, all of his body and mind caught up in an anticipation so strong it feels like it could make him sick. O’Neil raises one of his hands, hovering in the air as he hesitates, until it finishes it’s arch and gently lands on the side of Teal’c face. Gently, so gently Teal’c can barely feel it, he runs a finger over Teal’c lips. Teal’c can’t look away from him, doesn’t even want to blink in case he misses something. Jack tilts his head, eyes following the path of his finger as he traces Teal’c bottom lip.

“Ready to say I love you.”

Teal’c can’t help but gasp, feeling like all the air has been knocked at him. He had begun to think he would never hear those words from O’Neil, yet here they are, locked together in a tender embrace is the soft darkness of this featureless room. It makes Teal’c want to jump up, want to scream, want to run in circles and yell at the world how happy this makes him feel. But he could never find the words for it, for how perfect it feels to be in this man’s arms.

Finally, Teal’c knows he must say something. He breathes deeply in and out for a moment before clearing his throat and raising his voice.

“And I too, love you, Jack O’Neil.”

Jack laughs, like he can’t believe it. Almost immediately afterwards he covers his mouth with his hand, still staring at Teal’c with disbelief.

Teal’c smiles gently and leans in closer, so that he can feel the soft brush of Jack’s breath across his skin, and speaks:

“Truly. With all my heart.”  
Jack sighs and, in a voice that sounds like he’s breaking, whispers:

“Oh.”

Teal’c can’t take his eyes away from him, from his lips especially. They’re thin and chapped, but a beautiful shade of pink that Teal’c can’t wait to kiss. But first, he asks:

“May I kiss you?”

Jack stares, eyes glowing with love, and whispers:

“Yes, please.”

Teal’c sighs, want crystalizing in his stomach. Slowly, He slides one of his hands up O’Neil’s neck to the back of his head, cradling his head gently, marveling at the feel of his hair between his fingers. Then he leans in, slowly, watching the flickers of emotion across O’Neil’s face as he approaches. He tilts his head, gently slotting their faces together without bumping noses. Then, finally, their lips meet and it feels like lighting through Teal’c, leaving his skin tingling. O’Neil kisses softly, but with a strength behind it that stirs the need building in Teal’c stomach.

Teal’c pulls away, feeling overwhelmed and overheated by what’s happened. He needs time to process what’s happened, which was behind even his wildest dreams. O’Neil looks overwhelmed too, panting slightly. Teal’c runs his fingers through O’Neil’s hair a few more times before sliding his hand down to the small of his back. Then, gently, he pulls Jack into a tighter embrace, intertwining their legs and wrapping his arms around him.

“Rest, Jack. Our debriefing is not until 14:00.”

Jack sighs, pillowing his head on Teal’c shoulder.

“You should get some sleep too, big guy.”

Teal’c smiles at his concern.

“I will. Now, sleep.”

Jack smiles and lets his eyes close. Teal’c waits until his breathing has slowed and he’s drifted off before closing his eyes as well.

\---------


End file.
